Naruto of the Green Light
by Dragonchad
Summary: Its changing back to Naruto of the Green Light, and im changing up the last two terrible chapters, i rushed because i was hoping to get to an interesting part then i got a supremely different idea and tried to interject it and... i messed up, so, since its summer i will update quicker and will definitely make this and my new story good
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Fanfiction, DragonChad here. This is my first story, so go easy, but I will not be afraid to call you out if you say something stupid. I know that this story might piss off a lot of you, but hopefully at least one more person will like it than the total of haters. This is an AU and I WILL NOT say the Disclaimer every chapter, so without further ado, I do not own Naruto, Bleach and anything else I may talk about or borrow ideas from.**_

(Just after the Academy Test, Naruto has the scroll and is about to learn a jutsu)

Naruto opened up the large scroll and viewed the first section, 'Aw man, the Shadow Clone jutsu? I will never get that right, I'm going to find a new one that I could do better…,' he opened up the scroll a little wider and gasped. Sitting there was a jutsu that was labeled very dangerous and hard to master, but the effects were amazing, he grinned uncontrollably. It stated that the only person who had achieved it was a Tosenko Uzumaki. He smiled again and started practicing…

Mizuki tree jumped toward the blonde academy student's hiding place, as he maniacally laughed at the thought of finally getting rid of the Demon Brat. Iruka just a few yards away heard the noise and jumped faster; knowing Naruto was in big trouble, prank or no.

Naruto panted heavily as he grimaced, the jutsu was hard and had taken a big chunk of his immense chakra, but it was worth it, he suddenly jumped forward when he heard a slight noise, just barely missing a few kunai. He looked up and saw Mizuki, who frowned for a moment but quickly grinned and said, "Good Job Naruto, I was just testing your new strength." Naruto frowned, he knew that was a lie from the shit-eating grin on his face, but decided to play dumb anyway. "Thanks Mizuki-sensei, I was working hard," Mizuki smiled, a little smaller, "now if you could just hand me the scroll so I could return it…" Naruto smiled," Sure Mizuki-sensei, I will just hand it over…. As soon as you tell Orochimaru to SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS." He suddenly activated his new-found power, turning his eyes from the cerulean blue, to the most natural green, and he grinned, confident in his new power. He suddenly shouted," **SECRETS OF GREEN, LIGHT BEAM**," as he pointed at Mizuki and Iruka, having just appeared, stared awe-struck as a beam came from Naruto's finger… and obliterated Mizuki totally. Iruka watched, spellbound by the beautiful green light that shone from Naruto's finger…, destroying half the forest. Iruka shook off his awe and walked up to Naruto, "N..Naruto, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" "Umm, I did a jutsu?" said Naruto, slightly confused. Iruka shook his head at his student, "Naruto, come here a moment," Iruka waved him over and watched as Naruto drew himself from the wreckage of the battle and walked up. "Close your eyes," Iruka said, smiling. Naruto quickly screwed his eyes shut and felt a small tug on his forehead. "Iruka-sensei, you didn't really…?" "Yep Naruto, you're a Genin now, you've graduated the Academy." Naruto smiled, "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

_Time Skip, a few days_

Naruto smiled as he walked into the old classroom, his new clothes rustling slightly when he opened the door. He was wearing a simple pair of black pants, black ninja sandals, and a new camouflage shirt. Not that he needed camouflage; after all, his new abilities with the green light could hide him just as well as destroy a forest. But that was beside the point. He was a ninja, bright orange was about as smart as a neon sign saying, LOOK A DUMBASS WITH A TARGET ON HIS BACK, FREE BEER FOR EVERY BULLSEYE. He glanced up at the other students; most of them at the moment were either undressing him with their eyes, or trying to figure out the new ninja with them. When he started heading up he saw the signs of minor recognition. He quickly rushed off to the top row, where he sat next to Hinata (who was about ready to faint just seeing him) and Kiba (who was wondering why the blonde smelled so familiar). Naruto snorted at the incredulous look on half the class from when they recognized him. Before the talk could start, a noise sort of sounding like a herd of bull elephants being murdered while mating sounded just before the door burst open and he heard two proclamations of "I'M FIRST" before he realized that it was Sakura and Ino, the 'Fan-girls' of Konoha, so called because of their worship of a certain Sasuke Uchiha, who was ignorant to their plight. They suddenly looked up at 'THEIR' Sasuke-kun before noticing something odd… Naruto. Naruto, after laughing at the stupidity of the girl he once thought he loved (amazingly, brain damage isn't kinky to him) was drawing in the attention of the Uchiha, which the girls had picked up on. They expressed their irritation by yelling across the room "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAKA, LOOKING AT SASUKE KUN LIKE HE'S ONE OF YOUR UGLY FRIENDS" they grinned at their ingenuity in insulting Naruto when they suddenly felt a FIERCE killing intent from the blonde. He suddenly appeared behind them with a kunai just flowing full of chakra at their necks, "Don't insult my friends when you can't even put up a fight with the 'Dead Last' you fan-girl bitches." They gulped; the 'dobe' had just teleported across the room and could have killed them if he had wanted. They both sat quietly as close to Sasuke as they could. The aforementioned staring wide eyed at Naruto wondering how he could ascertain that power for himself.

Iruka came in and saw all the commotion, and, with a small tick mark that was steadily growing, said, "Sit down." He was ignored. "SIT DOWN AND SHUTUP." Silence. "There, now, I am going to tell you of your squad." (Blah blah) "Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and…. Kiba Inuzuka, Your team will be an all-around combat team. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki; your team will be a Tracking team, with Naruto as the heavy hitter. (Rest as canon goes) "Now, if you will just wait here for your new teachers." With that, Iruka shunshined away. The teachers quickly came to pick them up, except for Team 7, which Naruto forgot about as soon as Kurenai Yuhi entered the room, she called Team 8 off to her home in the village. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino quickly made their way to their new sensei's house, happy with their team.

_**Well My FIRST EVER Chapter done, oh, I forgot to mention that the Green Light Jutsu is forbidden because anyone besides an Uzumaki will die if they use it. Now, it may or may not be coming up, but tell me if you want Wave arc? Haku gender? Zabuza and Haku survive? Anything, the point is, I take suggestions. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Fanfiction! Back again, first off I want to thank RJ The Red Fox for the first review EVER. I will take your advice, I just wanted to start off with a small idea, and was checking it out. Nice to know it's going good. Now for Chapter 2**_

Naruto gazed lazily around, taking in the surroundings. The room they were in was hardly larger than a small bedroom. The room was decorated sparsely with just a small 2-person dark red couch, a dark mahogany coffee table, and a small television (other people say they have stuff, just roll with it). Naruto, Hinata, and Shino were sitting on the couch, while Kurenai pulled up a small wooden stool.

"So, could you tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams?" Kurenai asked. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi; I like my genjutsus, friends, and dango. I dislike people who don't work for their goals, and my dream for the future is to learn newer and stronger genjutsus.

"I am Shino Aburame, I like bugs, I dislike the people who hate bugs, I dream to collect every bug in the world."

"I-I am H-Hinata Hyuuga, I-I like my friends, I di-dislike my clan's Bird Cage Seal, and m-my dream is t-to stop the seal."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, and my friends, I dislike the dumb village haters, and my dream is to become stronger than all the previous Hokage's put together."

"Well, that's it for the introductions, time for the Genin test."

"Umm, Sensei, I thought we already took our Genin test. Is there something we are missing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto that was just an eligibility test to see if you had the basic skills to be a Genin. The real test will be administered tomorrow to all the genin."

The three young genin gulped audibly, they didn't want to fail the test. "Alright, we'll meet here tomorrow at 5, DO NOT EAT ANY BREAKFAST."

Naruto groaned, "This is going to be troublesome."

_**The next day, at 5 a.m.**_

Team 8 showed up at the door the next day and knocked on the door. They heard some mild shuffling, a small bang, and a load of swearing that frankly surprised the genin. Kurenai came out with a bit of a scowl on her face before she saw who exactly it was. "Shit, I forgot about you little people." She mumbled almost incoherently. "Umm, hi Kurenai sensei" Naruto said as the team looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll be right out, just give me a moment" said Kurenai. They heard a little more shuffling and muttered curse words before she came out and gave them a bright smile. "Sorry, I forgot about you guys."

Naruto and the team awkwardly laughed before asking "So Kurenai-sensei, what are we doing for the test?" Kurenai stopped as she thought about it, "Hmm, I don't know, I didn't really think about it." "WHAAAT?!" said the team, albeit it mostly being Naruto, seeing as Hinata just looked confused as Shino just raised his eyebrows. "Umm, yeah, you know what, how about I hide in my genjutsus, and if you find me and touch me, then you win."

"OK." The team tensed as Kurenai…. Slowly turned around and walked away. Naruto suddenly asked "What the hell? I thought we had to catch her, why is she just walking away from us?" Hinata and Shino turned to him and said "wait, you can see her?" "Umm yeah? She's just walking away that direction." Shino and Hinata gasped, "Wait Naruto I thought you sucked at genjutsu." "I do, but she hasn't cast one yet has she?" They looked at Naruto closely and suddenly realized that Naruto really was seeing Kurenai, and there was no sign of why except one, which they soon realized. Naruto's eyes had turned green again. Naruto quickly ran and grabbed Kurenai, which surprised her greatly. "I thought you sucked with genjutsus?" "Ahh, you know, people get better every day." "Well you guys pass. I will see you tomorrow at 8 a.m. for some training. Bye." Kurenai waved as she went in her apartment and shut the door. Team 8 quickly left, eager for tomorrow.

Naruto was walking back to the apartment when he glanced at the Hokage monument, not having done so since his academy incident with the paint. It was beautiful, but then he noticed something. By the 1st Hokage there was a small glowing seal. He was instantly surprised, and he ran to the seal. He looked closely at the glowing Kanji which he realized, even with his somewhat limited knowledge of seals, that it was a blood seal. He figured, eh what the hell. So, he bit his thumb and smeared it over the seal. To his complete and utter surprise, it turned green and disappeared, revealing a small door. He climbed in and noticed that it was HUGE, it appeared to be a library, and it was covered in scrolls, weapons, clothes, everything you could need. It even had a training ground in the middle of the room. He saw that the first thing he came upon was a note, to him. It read:

_Naruto_

_I am Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage, and your father, If you are reading this, then you have awakened your ancestral blood gift, The secrets of the Green Light. These scrolls are your inheritance as the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, I hope that you have a good life, if the old man Hokage is still around, let him know you know about your parents, he will tell you why everything happened the way it did, as well as give you the clan house, where I have hidden the Hiraishin and Rasengan scrolls, as well as plenty of Fuuinjutsu and sword techniques. These are all for you, I have left you my personal sword and a special note for you in this scroll._

_I love you son._

Naruto was shocked, how could he not have known? I mean blonde hair blue eyes… no one else in the whole village has that? Then he realized he hadn't opened the seals. He opened the first one to see that it was a Katana, sleek black with a green dragon on the blade, he loved it immediately (think of Ichigo's bankai, but with a green dragon on it.) He then opened the other seal and saw the note.

_Son, this is the summoning contract for the dragons, who are the masters of flight, and they can teach you about your green light powers, as well as they control the red light, just as you the green, and they can combine to create the black light, the most powerful form of the light. In time, your chakra will synchronize with theirs, you will become the dragon sage, and you will be able to use the black light alone._

Naruto unsealed the summoning scroll, innately knowing what to do, he bit his finger and signed his name in blood, _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_ and pressed his fingers onto the square. He noticed there were only two names on the scroll, Tosenko Uzumaki, and his father, Minato Namikaze. He went through the handsigns required which he knew via academy, and said Summoning Jutsu. Suddenly a massive dragon appeared, all white, whose scales sparkled like diamond. This dragon was at least twice the size of Gamabunta, Manda, and Katsuyu put together. "**Who has summoned me here?" **"Um, I did mister Dragon sir." "**You, but you are just a small boy."** "I resent that, but yes I did summon you here.**" "Who are your parents?"** "My father is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." "**Do you control it? The green?"** "Yes" and with that, Naruto jumped and made a pedestal of green light that slowly rose to the height of the dragon. "**How entertaining. Very well, I shall train you in the ways of the Green Light and to be a Dragon Sage." **"Thank you sir." **"Please, call me Burukara." **"Burukara-san." "**Close enough**."

_**Alright Chapter 2 is done. I'm sorry for the whole Team 7 and Team 8 mishap, I have been reading a bunch of stories and they all kind of blur together. By the by, I have a new beta reader, but if anyone else wants to help, they can too, but don't think ill just send you my story early for nothing. Bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again, I'm sorry for my mistakes in the last chapter, I had a rough week with the parental units. Lol. Anyway, I appreciate any advice and reviews, I honestly expected to have a few haters already, but hey, I welcome the lack of 'em. Now, I know I am sure that some people want the Wave arc, but it's been done SOO MANY TIMES, I think I will just have Team 7 still have done it, but team 8 not having heard about it at all. So, I am going to skip to the chunin exams. Hope you don't really care. I have placed a poll on my page, please vote on whether this should switch to a harem or stay just Naruto. NO LEMONS, maybe limes, but no lemons.**_

_**Team 8, after just receiving their safety forms for the Chunin exam**_

"Kurenai sensei what is this" asked Naruto.

"That is your Chunin exam form, it says that you want to take the exams to become a chunin, you just have to sign, and you will be a part of the Chunin exams."

Before she even finished say chunin, the forms were in her face, signed and dated. "I guess that answers my question. I will take this to the Hokage."

The team was greatly excited, they could finally prove the strength that they had been hiding, Naruto had helped Shino and Hinata to develop new moves and increased their strength and speed with gravity seals he had made based on notes in the Hokage monument.

"Hey Hinata, Shino, d'you want to get something to eat?"

"S-Sure N-Naruto."

"Hai."

The three headed off to Ichiraku's, intent on lunch, when suddenly they heard some shouting.

"HEY LET ME GO YOU CROSS DESSING BASTARD!"

"SHUTUP, ITS WAR PAINT!"

Naturally, the three went to see what was going on. When they got around the corner they saw someone about their age with purple make-up on, a black hat with cat like ears, and a black jacket with black pants, behind him was a girl, also their age, with a light purple battle kimono on, and a large fan on her back. The boy was holding a young child, who looked as if he was about to scream for help.

The boy reached back as if to punch him, before he suddenly felt something on his hand. Looking closely he saw a small beetle, when suddenly the kid disappeared and he felt a kunai at his throat, courtesy of Naruto.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with your sisters make up? Then again, even she would look ugly with that much clown in her face."

"What did you say, you little bastard."

Naruto turned slowly, looking at him with a fierce gaze. "You three better leave now."

Kankuro and Temari (duh) gasped, and looked frantically around before their gaze settled on the tree overhanging them. "G-G-Gaara?!" they both said, about to shit themselves in fear.

"Shutup or I will kill you both."

Naruto suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Gaara. "So, you are the 1 tail. I was wondering when I would meet you."

"How…?"

"I am 9."

With that, Gaara turned a little paler, and spoke up quickly. "Come, you two, we are leaving. But first, who is it that mother is worried about?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, wielder of the green light and the Dragon Sage of Konoha."

"Very well, I am Sabaku no Gaara. We will meet again Uzumaki, and mark my words. I WILL run like hell. I MEAN, take your blood." With that, they vanished in the sand.

"Well that was easy"

The other two members of team 8 sweatdropped.

_**Later that day, at Naruto's home**_

"Whoosh, that was a long day, I hope the chunin exams will be good, and maybe I can finally use my preciouses in combat." With that, Naruto gave a low creepy laugh and pet his ring which magically appeared on his finger. "My Preciousssss." WHAM "SORRY GODS OF LORD OF THE RINGS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, TAKE SASUKE INSTEAD!" ZAAP! In the distance "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH MYYY ASSSS!"

"Now that moment of insanity is over, time for bed."

_**The next day**_

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata walked quietly up the stairs when they noticed the pink banshee, emo bastard, and horny dog meat. The emo of which, was rubbing his ass where there was a big black mark.

He turned and saw Naruto, "I don't know why dobe but I blame you for this."

Naruto and his team turned and walked away, with Naruto giggling like crazy. As they climbed the stairs again and were just about to enter 301, Naruto stopped giggling. "Now guys, we are going to be serious, and give it our all, but don't forget, we can't use THOSE jutsu unless it's super bad." With that, Naruto erupted in smoke and they noticed he was wearing new clothes. He had on a pair of camouflage pants with many pockets, specially designed black boots that had chakra suppression seals on, as well as a hidden knife in both feet. He wore a plain black v neck shirt, with a black duster coat, which had a black, red, green, and white dragon on it. On his back was a large scroll that was green and red with black trimmings. Finally, he had two black swords on his back, the first one had red and white on the blade in flame patterns with a red handle, the second had green and orange in a swirl at the base of the blade and it had a green handle.

"Do I look good or do I look good." Naruto asked.

Shino raised his eyebrows and gave a slight incline in his neck, while Hinata nodded furiously. (Let's say Shino and Hinata are in their Shippuden uniforms, just not as tall) They suddenly heard downstairs, super loudly in an arrogant tone of voice. "This is just a genjutsu you stupid ninja wannabes. If this were a real ninja test you would all be failed." Naruto groaned, the stupid bastard just HAD TO RUIN IT. Now there was even more competition. Naruto and his team entered the room. There were hundreds of people, Naruto grinned. "We are the rookies, I bet all of you ten thousand ryo that we can kick your asses." All the teams in the room turned and looked at Team 8 like they were complete idiots. "Is that a yes?" The other people all looked at each other and grinned sadistically. "Yes. Yes we will." Naruto whispered to his team. "Suckers."

_**At the 1**__**st**__** part of the exam**_

(Complicated explanation from Ibiki.) Begin.

Naruto immediately went to sleep along with Shikamaru and everyone sweatdropped. The rest of the room quickly went to work. (All pretty much the same as canon.)

"Alright maggots, time for the tenth question, if you take it and get it wrong, you will go back to the academy, but if you don't take the question, then you will never become a chunin."

Teams started to leave, when he looked and saw Hinata about to raise her hand, he glared at her and then snapped his fingers twice. She lowered her hand. A couple more teams left before Kiba gave a long winded speech about staying or we would be stupid. Naruto spoke up, "YOU are stupid, and this was a test to help whittle down some people." Kiba's eyes widened, "FUCK!"

_**AAAND that's a wrap, I will finish this next chapter, sorry I've been gone so long, hard school week, I might update tomorrow. I LIVE FOR REVIEWS, and CHOCOLATE! Bye.**_


End file.
